Dirty
by luchia911
Summary: Eren decides to make levi clean. *wink* *wink*


He sat upon his bed in his private quarters, staring into the mirror upon the wall, as his experienced fingers swiftly tied his clean cravat around his neck. His right leg had been crossed over his left, knee high boots upon his legs. The straps of the 3rd dimensional MG bound tightly to his legs and upper half, though swords and gas-powered mechanism remained upon the end of his bed, just in case titans would suddenly appear. Levi's gaze slowly trailed over to the calender by the window, noticing the date. 23rd of December. Two days till his birthday.  
He let out a sigh of exasperation, rising to his feet shortly after. He planned to let that day past without anyone noticing, as he would do every year. Levi moved to the door, before exiting and making his way down to the dungeons of the castle-like structure that they were staying in, at the moment.

Levi walked into the dining hall to see eren on his hands and knees with his ass in the air , scrubbing the dining room floor.

"Ah sir" eren said as he stood up to salute him."h-hello hechiou"

His gaze fell upon the other male, crossing his arms over his chest. He unintentionally found his eyes trailing to the other' backside, only to tear his gaze away when Eren noticed his presence. "Hm, hello Eren. You better clean that floor properly, or you'll be cleaning the all the corridors." Levi responded, strolling forward, past the male and towards a table. He sat down, pouring himself a cup of tea.

"Yes,hechiou" eren said as he went over to where levi was sitting and started to massage his shoulders.

"Is there annnyything else you would like me to um clean?" Eren said seductively.

He watched as the other moved over to him, lips brushing over the ridge of the cup. Accidentally, he let out a muffled moan as a response to the massage. "Nothing right now."

"What are you talking about ? There's a dirty spot right here." Eren said as he bent down and started to nibble on his neck

"What the hell are you talking about. This place is fi-" Levi started, only to be interrupted by a soft moan. He huffed softly, taking a sip of his tea.

Eren reached down and untucked his shirt. He slid his hands up levi's toned chest and started to play with his nipples.

"It seems that your even dirtier." Eren says as he continued to plant butterfly kisses down his neck.

"E-Eren..." He muttered softly, placing the cup back down onto the table. Levi let out another moan, leaning back into the male. "E-Eren. What if Erwin or H-Hanji walks in." He murmured, attempting to refrain from blushing.

"Then they'll just have watch." Eren whispered seductively in his ear making levi moan even louder.

Eren unbuckled levi's pants and pulled out his hard dick.  
"Looks like this thing is filled with dirty stuff." Eren said as he started to rub the head with his thumb.

He let out another moan, hands grabbing onto the table to stop himself from completely falling off the back of the bench.

"A-Ah..." Levi mumbled, one of his hands moving to hold onto the other's arm.

Eren hosted levi up by his arms and laid him on his back on the table. Eren quickly removed levi's pants and boxers. Eren got the half melted butter that was on the table and rubbed it all over his fingers.

He lay back on the table, moving aside a saucer to prevent any discomfort for himself. Levi spread his legs slowly, the dark crimson color eventually showing upon his cheeks as he watched the other. "Hurry up bastard."

Eren bent down and gently kissed his thigh before pushing a finger into him.

He stared up at the ceiling as the other's lips came into contact with his skin. A surprised cry left his lips, followed closely by a low moan.

Eren smiled as put in a third finger and used his left hand to rub levi's dick.  
" how does it feel?" Eren asked as he pushed his fingers in and at an animalistic speed.

Levi gripped tightly onto the table, his emotionless facade had crumbled in the last couple of seconds. He let out uncontrolled moans, rutting back against Eren's fingers. "G-Good." He responded, panting heavily in between his words.

Eren grinned as he placed a fourth finger inside and nudge against his prostate.

He moved one of his hands off table, covering his mouth to stop the embarrassing sounds from escaping his lips. Levi let out a muffled cry, at the reaction to his prostrate being touched. "E-Eren..." He mumbled, moving himself faster against the other's fingers.

Eren grinned as he removed his fingers and replaced them with his huge member.

He let out another cry of pleasure, tears welling up in the corner of his eyes due to the heat of his face. Levi panted heavily behind his hand, eyes set upon the taller male in-front of him.

"No." Eren said as he leaned down and took levi 's hand from his mouth."I want to hear you."  
being said eren quickly thrust into levi.

He entangled his fingers with the other male's, a mixture between a gasp and moan escaping his lips moments later. Levi panted heavily, his gaze trailing to his right as he bit his lip softly.

Eren pulled out and thursted back in at an animalistic pace. While Tightly Gripping levi's hips, he bent down and nibbled levi's nipple.

He arched his back up at the action, reaching up and hooking his arms around the other's neck. Levi let out a loud moan each time the other re-entered him. "Mhm...Ah!" He exclaimed, throwing his head back as his fingers threaded through the other's hair.

"L-Levi im about to..." eren said between every hard thrust. Eren wrapped his hand around levi's harden dick and started to pump it to match animalistic thrusts.

He closed his eyes, drops of tears gathering by the corner of his closed eyes. A dark crimson shaded his entire face, his lips partly open to gasp for air. Levi let out a loud moan, releasing his load onto the other's hand, chest and his own thighs.

Eren thrusted in a few more times before releasing deep inside looked Levi in the eye and kissed him gently.

" how was that?" Eren said as he pulled out of levi.

He panted heavily, eventually opening his eyes. Levi attempted to catch his breathe, only to let out another soft moan as the other released inside him. He gradually placed his hands back onto the table, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He stared at the other, a red flush spread across his cheeks.

"From what I see. Im guessing it was amazing." Eren said as he cocked a smile at levi.

He scoffed, pushing himself up into a sitting position with his forearms. Levi pushed himself off the table, staggering upon his feet for a moment before catching his footing. He pulled up his trousers, before re-buckling the belt. "I can walk." Levi muttered, only to stumble forward slightly as he attempted.

Eren held back a laugh as he saw levi stumble forward. Eren walked forward ,kissed levi on the forehead , and walked out of the room.

He let out an irritated huff, crossing his arms over his chest. He blinked softly, resisting the heat upon his face. Levi groaned softly, slowly stepping out the room and towards his office.


End file.
